Verde e Roxo
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Em cima da Torre dos Titans, Ravena e Mutano admiram a lua juntos, só que certos instintos começam a despertar. Instintos mais primitivos de uma pessoa. BBXRae ONESHOT HENTAI
1. A primeira vez é inesquecivel

Os Jovens Titans não são autoria minha, mas gostaria que fosse. Devo da aos parabéns ao autor da saga "Uma noite mais densa"... gostei muito bem o que Mutano fez com a Terra zumbi hehehehehehhehehee

**Verde e Roxo**

A lua cheia fascina muitos seres vivos, principalmente os heróis. Em cima de uma torre em formato de "T" está o mais novo do grupo Jovens Titans. Muitos não dão valor a esse herói. Talvez por ele ser diferente, ou por ser o mais novo, ou por passar boa parte do tempo fazendo brincadeiras. Ele não sabe.

Ali está Garfield Logan, conhecido como Mutano ou Rapaz Besta, o ex-membro da Patrulha do Destino e atual dos Jovens Titans. Está contemplando a lua sem um propósito.

Paixão? Não.

Tristeza? Não.

Instinto animal? Talvez.

Apenas está fascinado. Realmente a escuridão o agrada mais que tudo no mundo. Isso porque é na calada da noite que sua real personalidade aparece. Toda essa história de aparecer e ser brincalhão é uma máscara de sua personalidade que foi criada pelo tempo. O verdadeiro Logan é mais reservado.

Passou tantas aventuras com os Titans. Enfrentou um mercenário louco para ter um discípulo. Um demônio vindo de outra dimensão. Um dono de uma seita antiga que treinava vilões inexperientes. E uma organização criminosa de origem francesa. Mas o mais difícil foi enfrentar a ex-Titan chamada Terra. Ela foi uma das pessoas que mais o decepcionou na vida. Queria ter um destino com aquela jovem mulher. Queria ser dela, mas isso era só por capricho de sua mente. Afinal não chegou a amar verdadeiramente.

Mas não é isso que o abala, na verdade nada o está abalando.

A porta se abre assim dando espaço para alguém passar. Mutano nem se dá ao trabalho de virar para ver quem era. Afinal, só existe uma pessoa que tem aquele perfume. Só queria saber por que aquele cheiro o está agradando profundamente.

- Não sabia que estava aqui – disse Ravena mantendo uma distancia do Mutano.

- Apenas estava sem sono e vim para cá tomar um vento. E você?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Esperava que você falasse isso – sorri.

A empata fica surpresa pela reação madura do metamorfo, afinal o comum seria brigar ou discutir com ela.

- Realmente não é linda?!

- O que?

- A lua. Realmente os autores têm inspiração suficiente para escrever ótimos livros.

- Não sabia que você lia livros.

- De vez em quando não faz mal. Claro que prefiro ler um mangá ou um HQ.

Ravena sente as emoções de Mutano bem diferente do normal. É como se ele estivesse maduro. E por que sentiu a vontade de se alimentar das emoções de seu amigo?

- Esse cenário parece com aquele jogo... qual nome... dele mesmo?

- Last Blade. Tou. Surpreso por você jogar vídeo-game.

- De vez em quando é bom sair da rotina de livros e meditação.

Mutano ri.

- É a primeira vez que a gente não discute – se aproxima da empata.

- Mutano desde quando você veste trajes civis? – Ravena repara que Mutano apenas com camiseta e bermuda. Repara também que as mãos de Mutano possuem garras afiadas.

- Uso mais pra dormir nos dias quentes. Você pode me dizer o porquê de ter vindo para cá tranquilamente?

- Meditei bastante hoje. Agora quero pegar um ar para relaxar. Fico surpresa por não contar nenhuma piada.

- Até eu preciso descansar.

- Também não está com seu ego ativo.

- Por que diz isso?

- Pensava que iria falar "Até os melhores comediantes precisam descansar".

- Creio que não adianta discutir isso agora porque você não vai concordar.

- Verdade – dá um discreto sorriso.

- Você fica linda quando sorri – por alguma razão o cheiro da empata está chegando a quase hipnotiza-lo.

- Você fica uma pessoa melhor quando está serio. – por alguma razão as emoções de Mutano estão agradando mais ainda. Está adorando se alimentar delas.

O que está acontecendo? Por que os sentidos de Mutano estão bem aguçados dando a impressão que pode sentir a alma da empata? Por que Ravena que está "comendo" o metamorfo com a mente?

São pessoas tão diferentes, mas naquele momento, naquela noite, naquele luar, estão se sentindo tão iguais.

- Ai – Mutano exclama coçando costas. Não seria problema se tivesse lembrado que tem garras afiadas – eu me esqueço que tenho garras afiadas – tira a camisa e vê nas suas costas que está ferido.

- Está ferido – aproxima das costas de Mutano e estende a mão.

- Realmente preciso lembrar de aparar minhas unhas – levando as mãos nas costas.

- Talvez eu possa cicatrizar.

- Poupe-se – vira rapidamente e pega a mão de Ravena.

- Eu só... quero que você esteja bem – a empata tira o capuz de sua cabeça.

- Eu ficarei – olha nos olhos da Titan.

Os olhos de Ravena arregalam um pouco, se as emoções emitidas de Mutano fosse uma droga ela estaria já no efeito. Ela quer mais absorver cada gota dessa nova sensação. Seu rosto se aproxima lentamente do rapaz.

- O que foi? – as mãos verdes instintivamente já tocam a face pálida da empata.

Ambos ficaram parados por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para a razão ceder lugar para o... desejo. Partindo para ação os dois avançam para trocarem um sedento beijo, o primeiro de ambos, onde cada um está disposto a oferecer seu melhor para dar e receber a recente experiência.

Ele a puxa pela cintura para colar seu corpo no dele, enquanto ela abraça o pescoço dele para impedir de todas as maneiras a escapatória dele (como se Mutano fizesse isso).

Em primeiros momentos as bocas são meios hesitantes por desconhecem a experiência, mas pouco a pouco ambos pegam a sincronia para ambos desfrutarem. Os dois têm a iniciativa de tocar a língua do outro. Em pouco tempo elas começam a dançar.

Cada vez o calor dos corpos aumenta e o beijo intensifica chegando a um estado quase violento que também pode ser descrito como... erótico. As mãos, ou melhor, as unhas deslizam nas costas da empata assim causando um arrepio na mesma e suas presas fora da boca arranham os lábios dela de uma maneira sexual.

Já Ravena puxa a cabeça de seu parceiro parecendo que ia arrancá-la fora. Muitas vezes dava leves mordidas na língua do Titan.

- Isso é loucura – disse Mutano beijando e lambendo a bochecha esquerda, maxilar chegando até o pescoço.

- Eu sei – soltando um baixo gemido. Suas mãos agora deslizam no peitoral do Titan – para não dizer que isso é irresponsável de nossas partes.

- Devemos terminar agora – dá umas mordidas de leve no pescoço da fêmea.

- Sim – sua mão esquerda vai para a coxa esquerda do verdinho e a direita no peito onde aperta forte com as unhas assim arrancando um gemido de Mutano – vamos terminar o que começamos – e inicia mais um beijo.

O Rapaz Besta fica empolgado com o clima e começa acariciar as costas com uma mão e apertar as nádegas de Ravena com a outra.

De repente, Ravena separa seus lábios dos de seu parceiro. O segundo fica preocupado por achar ter se precipitado, mas em vez de um olhar irritado encontra um olhar malicioso nela.

- O que...? – Mutano é empurrado para um portal negro que se formou. Dentro do portal Mutano sente sendo puxado como se tivesse caindo, ou melhor, está caindo mesmo.

Um detalhe interessante que Ravena ainda não se separou dele. A sorte de Mutano foi cair de costas em algo macio. Para ser mais especifico caiu em um colchão. E ainda de brinde Ravena cai ao mesmo tempo, mas em cima dele.

Ele da uma olhada em volta e descobre que está dentro do cômodo mais restrito da Torre: o quarto de Ravena.

- Rae, o que... – sente seu tronco ser arranhado. Um forte gemido escapa de sua boca.

A empata aproxima da orelha direita dele. Chupa um pouco a ponta e depois sussurra com sensualidade e autoridade:

- Tá na hora de saber quem é sua dona. Você vai fazer tudo e somente o que eu mandar.

- Hum? – um gemido mais forte, um misto de dor e prazer, escapa novamente de sua boca já que a Ravena o arranha ao ponto de quase sangrar.

- Sua existência agora serve apenas para meus caprichos. Entendido?

Mutano analisa o estranho e ousado comportamento de Ravena e chega uma conclusão: é um instinto natural de ser filha de Trigon. Os demônios tendem a buscar a onipotência para si assim impondo sua vontade em seus servos. Talvez esse seja o único lado que a empata herdou de seu pai. De qualquer jeito é melhor participar desse jogo de sedução.

- Sim.

- Isso é um bom começo – Ravena começa a lamber as partes que ela apertou que chegam a estar vermelhas pelo... empenho. Enquanto Mutano fica só curtinho a empata se divertindo com o seu corpo. Nunca sentiu tanto prazer de ser... usado. Também está adorando conhecer esse lado da empata tão... sedenta.

A fêmea começa a esfregar o pênis do macho por cima da bermuda, o qual se encontrava ainda em uma semi-ereção sentindo, assim, o volume que o herói possui. Está gostando do que está sentindo. Pode dizer que seu parceiro possui mais outra parte de animal em seu corpo, uma parte desproporcional ao tamanho do Titan, que muitas mulheres adorariam.

Ela quer uma prévia do que vai sentir daqui a pouco, a mão já não está sendo suficiente. Então com cuidado se senta sobre o colo dele e começa rebolar (movimentos que nem sabia que dominava). Esses movimentos começam a umedecer ainda mais a parte íntima de seu corpo. Sua face fica um pouco corada e sua respiração mais acelerada, realmente está querendo sentir mais prazer.

- Muito bem meu bichinho. Tá na hora de agradar sua mestra – chegou perto do ouvido do seu parceiro e disse - não me decepcione.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem". Essa famosa frase poderia ser dita pelo Mutano, mas não está conseguindo racionar direito para falar. Certas ações não precisam ser ditas. O Titan pega os pulsos e deita sua parceira assim ficando em cima. Mutano vai beijando a boca, a face e o corpo. Queria sentir a pele dela, mas o uniforme da heroína está o atrapalhando. Realmente precisa tomar uma atitude drástica.

Ravena percebe que as mãos do Titan estão puxando seu uniforme.

- Espera. Eu posso facilitar para você. Azarath Metrion Zimbros – uma fina camada do seu poder cobre sua roupa quando some revela que está apenas de roupas intimas (um sutiã discreto e uma calcinha de seda, ambos negros).

- Eu te amo, minha mestra – disse retornando agora beijar com mais liberdade o corpo de Ravena.

- Eu te amo, meu bichinho – geme com mais intensidade quando o Titan toma seus seios.

Tendo a permissão de continuar, Mutano aperta com vontade sentindo toda a suavidade daqueles seios fartos e macios. Só que uma coisa ainda está incomodando. O que cuida disso arrancando de uma vez fazendo que seios balancem um pouco dando um ar de erotismo a mais. Realmente uma cena bela daqueles seios pálidos, meio cinzas, com os bicos meios rosados. Então começa a chupá-los, a beijá-los, a explorá-los.

Realmente é uma sensação muito agradável de sentir prazer, pensa a empata. Seu corpo se arrepia todo, sua intimidade fica úmida, até o bico dos seios ficam mais duros. Ela quase grita, por uma mistura de surpresa e prazer, quando Mutano insere o dedo no seu sexo e morde levemente seus seios.

- Meu servo. Quero que se deite.

- Sim, senhora.

- É mestra!

- Posso te chamar de Rae.

- Hum... mestra Rae, está bom – um sorriso maroto.

- Tudo bem. Mestra Rae.

Agora é a vez de Ravena ficar em cima, mas antes disso retira sua calcinha e depois se senta meio virada de costas na face de Mutano. Ele entende o recado e começa a sentir seu sabor explorando toda a anatomia do sexo feminino começando deslizar sua língua nos pequenos e grandes lábios e no clitóris. Isso arranca mais gemidos, o que o motiva a introduzir sua língua para dentro dela.

A empata se inclina para chegar ao sexo de Mutano. Com seu poder rasga a curta bermuda que seu parceiro estava usando junto com a roupa intima. Sua agressividade foi recompensada com a visão do sexo de seu parceiro, que alias também é verde. Então pega firme com uma mão onde começa a esfregá-lo o masturbando.

- Mestra. Tá tão bom.

- Me chupe com mais vontade e você terá uma surpresa.

Dito e feito. Mutano com toda vontade suga a genitália como se tivesse sugando mel, suas mãos apertam com grande intensidade as nádegas da empata. Como recompensa Ravena começa a chupar o pênis do metamorfo assim começando assim um frenético 69. Ambos ficam um bom tempo nessa posição chupando e gemendo abafados.

Mutano começa explorar mais ainda o corpo da Ravena, enfiando o dedo na vagina quente e molhada de sua recente mestra. Enquanto a empata está alisando e beliscando as nádegas do Titan, acariciando o saco.

Os dois chegam ao êxtase e tem, juntos, o primeiro orgasmo. Ambos são lambuzados pelo gozo do parceiro. Cada um se afasta e experimenta a secreção do outro em particular, até que Ravena usa seus poderes para limpa-los.

- Espero que não esteja muito cansado, já que agora que vamos começar pra valer, meu bichinho.

- Posso vim quente que tô fervendo, gata – aos poucos a ereção do Titan volta – eu ainda tenho muito fogo disponível.

- Isso que vamos ver.

- Gata. Isso é loucura.

- Eu sei – sorri travessa – mas segue os seus instintos que sigo o meu.

- Nossa! Nunca pensei...

- Você fala demais. Preciso manter sua boca ocupada – dá um beijo intenso novamente. E a ereção de Mutano retornar completamente.

Ravena o puxa para ele ficar encima dela.

- Por favor. Vá devagar – Ravena abre as pernas assim expondo toda sua vagina, só que mesmo tendo diversas iniciativa, a insegurança é muito nítida.

- Gata, faço tudo por você. Eu entrego a minha alma para ti. Tô disposto a me sacrificar por você.

Ravena sorri já com mais confiança.

- Agora seremos realmente um.

Aos poucos a vagina de Ravena é preenchida pelo novo corpo dentro dela. O primeiro contato não é fácil, causa até certo desconforto.

- Rae. Você está bem?

- Sim. Estou. Tá doendo, mas não para.

- Ouço e obedeço, minha mestra.

Os movimentos são, primeiro, devagar para justamente conhecer os limites do corpo, mas a expressão de prazer é nítida nos rostos de ambos. E logo o ritmo da penetração aumenta, chegando ao nível desejado.

- Garfield... vai mais fundo... – começa a arranhar as coisas de Mutano.

- Como você é gostosa... Tô adorando transar com você – aumenta o ritmo.

- Não para – disse gemendo cada vez mais alto junto com seu parceiro.

- Nossa Rae. Como sua buceta é gostosa.

- Não me lembro de ter dado permissão para você xingar – sem sair da penetração os dois trocam de posição fazendo que a empata fica em cima desta vez – você vai ser castigado – começa subir e descer assim parecendo que estar cavalgando – Meu bichinho precisa ser ensinado – começa a arranhar violentamente o peitoral de Mutano.

- Me desculpe, mestra. Me empolguei demais.

- Tudo bem seu puto de uma figa – cavalgar violentamente.

Eles dão uma pausa e se beijam. Novamente trocam de posição fazendo que o metamorfo fique em cima. Desta vez começa em um ritmo bem rápido e forte.

Os dois gemem juntos em uma sincronia.

- Garfield, tô quase lá.

- Eu também.

Os dois atingem mais uma vez o orgasmo juntos. Gemem alto. Os dois estão bastantes suados. Pouco a pouco estão recuperando o fôlego.

- Rae. Tem alguma coisa gelada no meu pênis.

- Hum?

Mutano sai de dentro da Ravena e ver que seu pênis está coberto pela aura negra do poder da empata. Como se a magia criou uma camisinha mística. Logo se dissipa assim deixando o pênis de Mutano normal.

De repente Garfield engole seco, mas depois respira aliviado.

- Rae. Você foi bem esperta não deixar o meu esperma entrar em você.

Ravena arregala os olhos. Só agora repara que os dois transaram sem proteção.

- Realmente eu não fiz isso conscientemente. Deve ser meu subconsciente que fez isso.

- Legal. Nós descobrimos um jeito para evitar a gravidez indesejada, mas como vamos evitar o DST?

- Esqueceu que a gente tem poderes. Você possui a capacidade de se curar com facilidade e eu tenho poderes de cura.

- Ravena. Realmente você é muito inteligente, assim como linda.

- Obrigada, Garfield.

- Sei que é muito tarde pra pedir isso, mas você quer namorar comigo?

- Quero – retorna a voz normal – se incomoda se eu for reservada de vez em quando?

- Se incomoda de eu contar piada de vez em quando?

- Somos muito diferentes.

- Mas nossas diferenças é o que nos atrai.

- Queria saber o que aconteceu com os meus poderes.

- Reparou que no céu tem uma bonita aurora boreal?

- Pensava que meus poderes iriam destruir uma coisa. E como você sabe disso?

- Tenho pressentimento.

O que os dois não sabem que realmente na noite está acontecendo o fenômeno da natureza chamado Aurora Boreal, um fenômeno raro que só é visto nos pontos polares do planeta Terra.

Os dois dormem abraçados e muito felizes porque agora eles são um só corpo, uma só mente, um só ser.

* * *

Bem essa é a minha quarta fic. Realmente não esperava escreve-la, mas sabe nos dias quando você leitor está... "animadinho"? Pois é, isso aconteceu comigo, e para colocar isso pra fora escrevi essa fic (o que levou apenas dois dias). Claro que tive que ter cuidado, afinal tanto Ravena como Mutano estavam sendo a primeira vez dele, não posso colocar muita experiência (apesar de particulamente os instintos davam a experiência heheheheheheheheh).

Quero avisar se você não ter o poder de Ravena ou um corpo que consegue se curar facilmente (esse detalhe pode ver no cartoon quando Mutano pega a Gripe Aviaria e um final de um episodio e no seguinte ele ta curado) você não está livre da gravidez indesejada e **D**oenças **S**exualmente **T**ransmissíveis.

Outra coisa é que escolham bem os parceiros antes de ter um momento semelhante da fic. Principalmente se for a primeira vez. Uma dica: aja mais com a razão do que com a emoção.

Agradeço a todos aos que lerem a fic.

Também faço uma homenagem especial à Nara Camila (usuária do site Anime Spirit) a qual também escreve fics de Naruto. Um beijo especial para ela.


	2. A segunda vez é melhor

**A segunda vez é sempre melhor**

De noite na Torre, mais precisamente dentro da sala, Mutano e Ravena se encontram abraçados assistindo tranquilamente um filme, ou pelo menos tentando, já que tem outra coisa que está chamando atenção do casal: outro casal está em um canto trocando beijos ardentes.

Se antes era raro ver Estelar e Robin se beijando, atualmente encontra-se com freqüência. Tudo começou quando Ravena e Mutano oficializaram o namoro. Foi um choque para Robin e Cyborgue e uma alegria para Estelar. Mal sabiam que vinha em seguida: Mutano um pouco mais comportado e Ravena um pouco mais solta.

Os dois saíam para diversos lugares. Tinham um namoro tranqüilo e de vez em quando algumas brigas e discussões, mas logo faziam as pazes. Parecia que uma nova onda começou entre os Titans. Estelar e Robin não tinham mais receio em namorar publicamente e Cyborgue saia diversas vezes para encontrar com Abelha.

Agora lá estava Robin e Estelar se agarrando com grande intensidade. O uniforme de Robin fica cada vez mais amassado enquanto a coxa de Estelar era explorada pelas mãos de seu namorado. Até a saia da princesa está um pouco erguida, o que chamou um pouco atenção do metamorfo (o que tirou sua atenção rapidinho foi uma cotovelada de sua ciumenta namorada).

Os dois param um pouco o beijo para respirar. O líder dos Titans sussurra alguma coisa nos ouvidos de Estelar, que confirma com um sim meneando a cabeça. Depois Robin se levanta.

- Bem estou meio cansado. Vou dormir – bocejando – boa noite Star – da um selinho nos lábios – boa noite Mutano e Ravena.

- Boa noite – respondeu o casal verde e roxo ao mesmo tempo.

Robin sai da sala. Por ficar muito tempo sentado, o uniforme do menino prodígio ajustou-se ao corpo modelando-se, destacando as nádegas, detalhe que não passou despercebido pela empata (o que resultou um pequeno beliscão no seu braço pelo seu namorado igualmente ciumento).

- Amigo Mutano. Amiga Ravena. Vou cuidar do Silkie agora. Então, boa noite.

- Boa noite – novamente, Mutano e Ravena disseram juntos.

Assim, quando Estelar saiu Mutano recebe outra cotovelada de Ravena.

- Coff. O que foi que eu fiz?

- Você estava olhando para as pernas de Estelar – diz em um jeito monótono.

- Desta vez não estava.

- Quer dizer que você olha? – da outra cotovelada.

- Qual é? E você que estava olhando a bunda do Robin.

- Eu não... ai! – recebe um beliscão de Mutano.

- Tava sim.

- Você quer ir para outra dimensão?

- Eu não tenho medo.

Os dois se encaram por um determinado tempo.

- O que está acontecendo com a gente? Por que a gente está olhando para os outros? – Ravena fica mais calma.

- Não sei, mas quando estava olhando para as pernas da Estelar estava imaginando as suas – cora um pouco.

- Mas você as vê todo o dia... – olha para o lado.

- Sim, mas... não no sentido...

- Erótico?

- Sim – Mutano olha para o lado.

- Quando eu estava olhando as nádegas de Robin, tava imaginando mais... verde – Ravena cora.

- Aquela nossa primeira vez foi inesquecível Rae – voltando olha para sua namorada.

- Para mim também Garfield – olha nos olhos de seu namorado e alisa a face dele.

- Combinamos pegar leve um com outro para nos conhecer melhor.

- Ficar sem sexo. Fomos nós que combinamos.

- Até que ta sendo um bom namoro. Claro que vem a vontade, mas me controlo.

- Realmente somos muitos diferentes. Você é extrovertido e eu muito fechada. Quase não expresso emoção. Eu não sou como... Terra – uma lágrima escorre no rosto de Ravena. Mutano a sorve com seus lábios e deposita um suave beijo no lugar.

- Você expressa muito mais do que pode imaginar. Você vale mais que mil Terras juntas. Gosto de tudo em você. Gostei muito quando foi ao parque comigo.

- Foi um momento agradável meu amor, mas não me diverti como você, Gar.

- Mas se divertiu a sua maneira. Vi os sorrisos no canto da sua boca. Você é a pessoa mais perfeita que já conheci. Eu queria ser inteligente como ti. Ter capacidade de compartilhar esse lado intelectual. Nessas horas queria ser como... Malchior – olha para baixo.

Ravena puxa o queixo de Mutano e deposita um selinho.

- Você é uma pessoa especial, Garfield. Sem você eu estaria até hoje no meu mundo fechado. Você vale mais do que um reino inteiro de nobres cavaleiros.

Mutano pega a mão de Ravena e beija a palma e depois fecha a mão dela.

- Aqui está meu coração.

- Oh! Isso foi tão lindo, Gar. Pena que não posso fazer o mesmo.

- Por quê?

- Porque meu coração já te pertence.

Os dois se beijam apaixonadamente.

- Eu te amo minha princesa das trevas.

- Eu te amo, meu cavaleiro de jade. Mas me responde uma coisa, para saciar minha curiosidade. O que Robin falou no ouvido da Estelar?

- 'Vamos para o meu quarto Estelinha. Eu quero fazer amor com você'.

- Realmente aqueles dois estão muito pervertidos. Só ficam transando.

- Diferente de nós que só formos uma vez**. **

- Decidimos isso.

- Realmente estou gostando do nosso namoro.

- Eu também. Faz um mês que a gente ta junto.

- Ravena, eu não quero olhar para outra mulher.

- E nem eu para outro homem.

- Rae...

- Gar...

- Não da mais para resistir – falaram os dois de uma vez.

- Gostaria que você tivesse a mesma idéia que Robin – diz Ravena.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor – se levanta e pega a empata no colo – eu quero ser um com você.

- Essa é bem melhor. Fico surpresa que você pra 'aquilo' não faz nenhuma piada.

- E o que eu posso falar? 'Que vou conferir se seu cabelo é realmente roxo'?

- Realmente sua mestra vai te castigar quando a gente chegar no meu quarto – Ravena fala isso com uma cara que só seu namorado já viu, cara de safada.

- Estou louco por isso – com um sorrisinho meio malandro.

Mutano a leva no colo. A empata poderia os teletransportar, mas queria aproveitar o momento.

Assim quando entra no quarto o metamorfo coloca sua namorada suavemente na cama, se senta e a beija. O paladar é aguçado para sentir a carne do outro. De suave, se transforma em sedento. Logo o beijo não se limita na boca, sendo distribuído no pescoço.

Ravena deixa escapar um gemido quando Mutano morde de leve seu pescoço, aperta seu seio.

- Isso não vale – diz a empata mordendo os próprios lábios para abafar seus gemidos – é golpe baixo.

- Sei que você está gostando – lambendo os lábios de sua namorada, as mãos vão para debaixo na roupa e explora o sexo dela – Nossa... já estou sentindo que está molhadinha.

- Mutano. Você é um pervertido.

- Você me leva a loucura, Rae.

- Então vou te levar para céu agora – empurra o parceiro forçando-o a se deitar – primeiro preciso usar meu toque mágico – se curva perto da virilha do herói ficando de quatro na cama – Azarath Metrion Zimbros – seu poder fica entorno de suas roupas e do seu namorado. Quando some a deixa nua e ele de cueca.

- Eu adoro esse jeitinho seu. Um dia quero tirar sua roupa naturalmente.

- Isso vai acontecer quando a gente estiver usando roupas civis e mais fáceis de tirar. Agora, cala a boca que a diversão vai começar – Alisa as coxas e o pênis por cima da cueca. Logo a ereção não tarda a aparecer.

Ravena tira a cueca do seu namorado rasgando e logo vê aquela maravilha verde. Sua sorte que está familiarizada... ao volume grosso e extenso dele. Logo começa a lamber a parte inferir do membro, sentindo a textura e o calor daquele órgão. Logo os primeiros gemidos são emitidos. Então vai a ponta do pênis e começa lamber. Depois coloca todo ele na boca iniciando o sexo oral.

- Que gostoso... – disse o Titan gemendo.

Ravena aumenta o ritmo deixando frenético.

- Rae... Eu tô quase... Eu vou gozar... – Mutano geme alto, deixando seu esperma sujar a face da feiticeira.

- Realmente é um bom começo. Limpa sua face com sua magia. Quando termina, percebe que Mutano sumiu.

- Para onde ele foi?

De repente sente um tapa na sua nádega.

- Ei! Que negocio é esse? – tenta ficar irritada, mas tem que admitir que gostou do tapa.

Mutano simplesmente se transformou em um animal pequeno e sem sua namorada perceber foi atrás dela.

- Adorei o som que fez.

- Mutano não se atreva... – recebe outro tapa**.**

- Isso é só o começo. Isso é por ter rasgado minha cueca favorita – desta vez começa alisar a bunda de Ravena.

- Seu... – não consegue terminar a frase por receber outro tapa – bruto... - outro tapa. Sua vagina está mais úmida – Você vai... – outro tapa - .... pagar... – outro tapa - ...seu... – outro tapa -... gostoso – ao receber mais outro tapa deixa um gemido escapar – me bata com mais força.

Mutano da um tapa que chega fazer um grande barulho.

- Me chupa agora.

O Titan começa a lamber e chupar o sexo de sua parceira que geme intensamente e agarra na fronha da cama.

Deixa um pequeno grito escapar quando sente seu ânus sendo invadido pelos dedos de seu namorado. Ela agarra a fronha com mais força por sentir a nova sensação. Para dar um estimulo maior a outra mão do Titan massageia o clitóris da Titan. Realmente sue namorado está dando tanto prazer como ela deu a ele momentos atrás.

A curiosidade do Titan é muito grande. Quer provar o corpo de sua parceira de diferentes jeitos. Sua língua afunda na vagina dela. Seu dedo explora mais ainda o canal anal como se tivesse abrindo caminho. Começou a lamber a bunda da empata tirando parte do vermelhão que ficou em conseqüência dos tapas.

- Ai! – expressa de dor e prazer quando o metamorfo morde sua nádega.

Não tarda para Ravena atingir seu primeiro orgasmo.

- Quero você dentro de mim. Agora! –exige a empata.

Logo Mutano introduz seu pênis em ereção na vagina molhada e gozada de sua parceira. Os dois começam o ritmo de penetração. As mãos de Mutano seguram as nádegas para puxá-a e afastá-la com mais intensidade. Ravena apóia suas mãos na cama para impulsionar seu corpo com mais força contra o do seu namorado. Ficam nessa ação por um bom tempo.

- Garfield eu vou gozar.

- Eu também.

Os dois gemem alto e sincronizados. Mutano nem liga para a sensação gelada no seu pênis: já que sabe que é a 'camisinha mística' formada pelos poderes de sua namorada. Após isso os dois se deitam lado a lado. Depois, o metamorfo fica encima da empata e começa a beijar os seios.

- Mutano. Gostei muito quando você enfiou seus dedos no meu... cú – cora um pouco por te usado um linguajar... incomum do vocabulário dela.

- Fico feliz por ter gostado. Fiquei meio receoso em fazer isso em você.

- Assim como os tapas?

- Também – cora.

- Você deixou a minha bunda toda vermelha. Você vai ter que pagar.

- Hum?

Com seus poderes Ravena o leva para o meio da cama. Seus braços são amarrados por tiras de panos através dos poderes da feiticeira. Isso o assusta. Olha ravena se aproximando como se fosse uma tigresa.

Logo a ficha cai. Sua querida Rae cedeu espaço para o lado primitivo da empata a qual ele a chama de Mestra.

- Então meu bichinho me bateu – as unhas da garota percorreram o tronco dele, causando arranhões doloridos – deixou marcas no meu corpo – a boca de Ravena cobre a de Mutano. De uma forma violenta, se prendia a dele enquanto as línguas se tocavam. Garfield sentiu seu lábio ser mordido de forma bruta e então Ravena se afastou. Na boca do metamorfo pode ver o vermelhão formado.

- Gostei muito – disso responde com um sorriso bem malicioso – seu amiguinho ainda está ausente – olha para o pênis que ainda está em repouso – precisamos da um jeito nisso.

Primeiro lambe o pênis para limpa-lo do resto de esperma que ficou após o orgasmo que ele teve. Depois o esfrega nos seus seios enquanto uma mão faz deslizar suas unhas na coxa de seu parceiro.

Isso faz o metamorfo se arrepiar. Realmente já está sentindo o sangue mais uma vez circular no seu membro assim retornando sua ereção. Ravena começa a chupar o corpo do Titan, dando preferência às partes que foram arranhadas.

De repente se senta de leve na boca de seu namorado.

- Chupe o meu cú.

- Hã?

- Chupe agora.

- Mas.

- Agora.

Com receio Mutano começa a lamber o ânus dela. Então faz isso com mais empenho chupando com toda a vontade. Nem sabe se é o lado humano ou animal que está dando esses instintos. Sua sorte foi ter enfiado os dedos por antecedência assim limpou um pouco a passagem. Os gemidos de sua parceira o incentiva.

De repente Ravena sai e se dirige para o pênis para chupá-lo ao ponto de deixar sua saliva. Após isso já tinha condições de ajeitar sua vagina no pênis de seu namorado. A penetração foi devagar. Ravena começa a subir e descer assim cavalgando.

- Então? Ta sentindo? Quem manda aqui? – disse Ravena gemendo.

- Você... Mestra...

- À quem você pertence?

- Pertenço somente a ti...

Ravena liberta os braços de Mutano.

- Aperte meus seios.

O Titan obedece.

- Mestra... Tou quase lá...

- Eu também... mas quero gozar de outro modo – Ravena sai de cima do pênis e se ajeita a um 69.

- Eu vou... gozar... – continua chupando o pênis.

- Eu também...

Os dois gozam na cara do outro. Cansados se ajeitam para ficar um no lado do outro. Ravena usa seus poderes para limpa-los.

- Essa foi ótima, mas fiquei muito marcado – comenta metamorfo.

A empata nada diz apenas encosta a testa no outro e sua seus poderes de cura assim tirando todas as marcas dele e dela própria.

- Está melhor?

- Está, Rae. Realmente você tem sempre uma solução para tudo.

- Uma mulher moderna precisa se adaptar.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Os dois dormem lado a lado com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Mais uma vez se tornaram um só corpo.

* * *

Bem, não esperava em escrever essa continuação da fic, posso dizer que eu mesmo tou surpreso em ter a idéia de escrever. Bem o primeiro pedido foi criar nesse casal, agradeço a todos no Nyah e principalmente do Anime Spirit.

Pensava em fazer de outros casais, mais é muito difícil. Vamos se levar em conta do casal Robin e Estelar, tenho que imaginar como são os instintos primitivos de ambos, daria o trabalho principalmente fazer isso na Estelar, sem contar que precisava imaginar criatividades de pensar em características... da autonomia alienígena dela. Sobre Cyborgue e Abelha me fala muita inspiração.

Bem agradeço especialmente a Camila Nara, que betou a fic, sem ela esse trabalho não seria realizado.

Obrigado a todos!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
